A Moment Of Weakness
by KiBoy
Summary: Brittany couldn't believe how much happened just a few hours ago. She still thought it was just a dream and that didn't really happen, but the chipmunk beside her was making it hard to doubt anything.


**Hello guys! I felt like writing an one-shot. And this is the result, Alvin x Brittany one-shot. Well, I hope you'll like it. I'm not that much used to writing one-shot stories. I think that will change soon. ;)**

**It all happens some time after the end of the third movie, about a week after the International Music Awards.**

**The whole story is ( somewhat ) from Brittany's perspective.**

**Also, I'd like to ask you guys ( and gals ) to read an one-shot called 'Sparks of Affection' written by my friend, The Simonette254. She'll be really thankful if you do. ;)**

* * *

Brittany couldn't believe how much happened just a few hours ago. She still though it was just a dream and that didn't really happen, but the chipmunk beside her was making it hard to doubt anything...

It all happened about six hours ago. She's been paining her nails, sitting on the sofa in the living room, but she couldn't take her mind off Alvin. No, he didn't make her mad or anything. She's been like this since the Internation Music Awards, he was constantly on her mind, no matter what she did, or where she was. It was really starting to annoy her. But the worst was when he was standing right next to her. Brittany could barely utter a single word, let alone a whole sentence.

"What'cha doing Britt?"

"Alvin!" The source of all her problems just arrived, startling her.

"That's my name." He smirked, which annoyed her even more. But the worst was, she could barely tolerate his presence. That weird feeling wasn't leaving her... But what was it? Brittany suspected what it was, but she hoped she was wrong...

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She said, hoping to get rid of the red clad soon, but Alvin didn't seem to hurry anywhere.

"You mean painting your nails?" Brittany wanted to suffocate him right there, right then, but she managed to resist the urge.

"Yes. You are distracting me."

"Why do you even do that? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything to do that for." That turned on an alarm in Brittany's head. _Is Alvin suspecting something? It can't be..._ She thought. But whatever his intention was, she didn't like where this conversation was going...

"So what? Do you really think I need a boyfriend to make myself look pretty?" She answered, trying to get away from this dangerous topic as fast as possible. Unfortunately, it was Alvin she was dealing with.

"You know, I know a perfect candidate for you."

Seeing as it was her chance to annoy the red clad, Brittany replied "Neither Simon or Theodore are my type." It worked, and Alvin's somewhat confused was pretty cute... _What are you doing! Alvin is anything but cute! _A voice echoed in her head.

"I wasn't talking about them..."

"Well, I don't see anybody else that's good enough for me." With that, she was done painting her nails and was about to leave the room and Alvin behind.

"Oh come on Brittany! Don't be like that! ... I know you have feelings for me."

"N-No, I don't!" _No! He can't possibly know!_

"Oh come on Britt. It's so obvious. You had a crush on me for a long time..." _Ha, that's where you are wrong... But that doesn't help me either... What I'm supposed to do now? Should I tell him, or ignore him? ... Why the choice has to be so difficult!? _"Earth to Brittany!" His voice brought her back to the world of of the living.

"Alvin, just leave me alone! Darn, you are so annoying sometimes!" She replied, leaving the room. Unfortunately, he followed her.

"You didn't answer me."

"I'm not going to." She ran up the stairs, with the red 'stalker' right behind her.

"Why? Is that because I'm right?"

"Y-You aren't right!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because you're getting way more annoying than usual." She replied, barely being able to contain herself. _Why don't you tell him? _She felt Alvin grabbing her paw.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Only if you are going to say that you have no feelings for me straight into my eyes." That was weird, coming from him. _Why is he so serious all of the sudden? _Then, an impossible thought occured to Brittany. _What if... Alvin's feeling the same for me? But... Alvin? Falling in love? ... With me?_

"I... I can't." She stuttered, starting to lose any will to fight him.

"Brittany... There's something I've been wanting to tell you since we've got off that island." He started, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What is it?"

"Well... Since we've been back... I've been feeling strange. And for some reason I've been constantly thinking about you." He started, a bit... shy? _Alvin and shyness!? What is this world coming to!?_

"Alvin... You're right." His shyness slowly turned into confusion. _Again with the cute look... _"I mean... I've been feeling the same. Your annoying face was always standing before my eyes." He chuckled.

"Annoying, huh? ... What now?"

"What now what?"

"Now that we confessed to each other... Can I kiss you?" He asked, making Brittany blush slightly. _Luckily, I have fur... _But then, she had got an idea.

"No."

"Why n-" But before he could finish, Brittany crashed her lips into his. Few seconds later, she pulled out, leaving Alvin speechless.

"Now leave me alone, I still have to make my hair."

"O-Okay..."

"You can come after I'm done."

* * *

**How did you like it guys? I'd really like your opinion... Now I feel obliged to write Simonette and Theonor one-shots. It's gonna take me a while though, with all my stories simply waiting for update. But they'll come. Eventually...**

**Ki Out!**


End file.
